He fallado
by Madbull
Summary: Baas POV, durante la Segunda Época Dorada de los SIth. El maestro cae abatido por su alumno, pero ¿qué puede saber un muchacho de la vida y la Fuerza? Reflexión de la vida de Vodo, y de sus errores con Exar Kun. (Posible referencia a la Nueva Orden Jedi)


He fallado

**Por Madbull**

(Las referencias en este fic no me pertenecen)

* * *

Exar, hermano mío, hijo; me duele verte así. Tú, aquel que juré guiar, proteger; mira en lo que te has convertido.

Hace miles de años que no surgía un poder como el tuyo, excepcional, pero pareces no recordar que tus habilidades no son más que simples copias; eres simplemente otro caído, y me mata que estés ahora así, por mi.

Cierto, en ese entonces, cuando te tome por aprendiz, yo buscaba el conocimiento, quizá incluso con el mismo fervor que tú, pero la experiencia me dio un consejo que siempre seguí: los límites existen, y seguirán existiendo por una razón. Hay veces que no sabemos por qué, y en muchas de estas jamás lo descubriremos, pues el hacerlo nos va a cambiar, no siempre para bien.

Tú, Kun, eres prueba de ello.

Te lo advertí, y te intente alejar de el Lado Oscuro, pero gracias a las ansias de poder e inteligencias desatadas dentro de ti por ese espíritu vil de Naad, poco pude hacer para salvarte. Mi error me persigue hasta este día, cuando has venido a exterminarme; los azotes de tu espada hiriendo mi carne, tu aura corrompida, y mi vida, que poco a poco me abandona ahora.

Te aprecio, bien lo sabes, siempre lo hice, pero eso me cegó. Sabía que algo cambió dentro de ti, cuando abandonaste el templo, cuando seguiste el camino equivocado. Pero quién soy yo para decirle a alguien como debe vivir, pensaste en alguna ocasión.

Las estocadas que me debilitan, cada una llena de recuerdos. Me hiere que perdí a un gran pupilo, aquel niño que leía por placer.

Aún recuerdo sus inicios, en esos momentos no se rendía, pero tampoco se extasiaba con la idea de dañar a alguien. Ese muchacho que trabajaba arduo, y aprendía rápido. ¿Dónde quedó? En ese templo, en cada uno de los cuartos que pisó, y quizá muy en el fondo de esa abominación que se alzaba ante mí.

Nuestras armas chocaron, pero ya no puedo. Mi báculo se resbala entre mis tenazas, y caigo al suelo, herido. Ulic Qel-Droma ha huido, mostrando que las emociones le han nublado el juicio, abandonando a su maestro en la pelea. Curioso, pues en realidad, no tengo oportunidad contra él.

—Escúchame, Exar, esto no es el final. Si sigues por esta senda—le advertí, seguro de mi discurso, aunque él lo creyera falso— no aquí, no ahora, pero nos enfrentaremos de nuevo, y caerás.

—Tus amenazas son vacías. Antes eras mi maestro, Baas, pero ahora te convertiste en un estorbo.

—El poder es el que controla tu lengua, Kun. No lo permitas.

— ¡No eres quién para enfrentarme, Vodok!

Mi bastón vuelve a mi mano, gracias a lo poco de energías que me quedan.

Mi antiguo aprendiz vuelve a atacar, furioso ante la idea de que mi rendición sea lenta. Esquivo los ataques que lanza, pero de pronto y contra todo pronóstico, algo corta mi abdomen a la mitad. El ardor de una hoja laser que traspasa la carne y hueso, me derrota finalmente.

Cualquiera que viera esta escena, deduciría que ahora su arrogancia lo mataría, pero yo se que no. Pues pocos son los que empuñan un sable a doble hoja y no se rebanan alguna extremidad en el intento. Yo conozco sus habilidades, las que yo mismo poseía, y sé que Kun nunca cometerá un error en batalla, la ira y su concentración en su oponente no lo permitirá.

Quedo indefenso.

He aquí, al gran Amo de los Massari, en un ataque directo contra la República, casi desesperado, pero a la vez planeado meticulosamente. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? El motivo no es lo importante, pues todos los Sith tienen un objetivo en mente: volverse Señores supremos de la Galaxia.

He de reírme, ahora, entre dientes de mi mismo. Sí, ese chico ya no lo es más. Contagiado y abrumado por el Lado Oscuro está. Y no me lo perdono, Exar. Fue mi error, no el tuyo.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera aguantado los ataques de Naad, si te hubiera detenido cuando poseyeron a los exiliados de Yavin IV… Tantas oportunidades, y no tomé ninguna. Miedo, desesperación; sentimientos prohibidos de experimentar por un Jedi, ahora entiendo por qué. Demasiado tarde.

Tus ojos llenos de furia reflejan mis últimos alientos, mientras levantas tu Sable de Luz, dispuesto a matarme. La hoja se incrusta en mi cuerpo, y mi cuerpo se arquea, agotado. Yo sé lo que me aguarda, pues no importa lo que hagas, no conocerás todo en estos mundos.

No quiero ver mi legado más. Cierro los ojos, dejo que la oscuridad me abrace, y espero para seguir el camino de la Fuerza.

Sin embargo, es necesario que haga una catarsis de mi espíritu, en aras de entrar al Todo. Hijo, no quiero volverte a ver, pero comprendo que, sin quererlo… Lo haré, eventualmente. Esta vida es corta, pero nuestra existencia es eterna. Estoy decepcionado de ambos, pues no tuvimos la fuerza de voluntad para negar esta senda. Ahora, espero que llegue el momento de batirnos en duelo una vez más, cuando nuestras almas se enfrenten, y uno de nosotros desaparezca en el Vacío.

Tengo miedo, no de ti (pues te conozco enteramente), sino de mí. Ni siquiera yo puedo prometer que en ese momento cumpla con mi deber. Nadie puede matar sin recordar, Kun, y estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano lo admitirás. El pasado caza a aquellos que no se dignan a mirarlo.

Espero, deseo desesperadamente que nada de lo que predije pase, duele pensar que al final ese pupilo se vuelva una sombra más en lo Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Mi cuerpo desiste al fin, y el corrompido frente a mí sonríe, emocionado por el futuro que cree tener.

La nueva Época De los Sith empezaba

Mi Padawan, te pido perdón, pues tu destino está ligado al mío, sin que ninguno de nosotros lo desee. Yo pago mis errores, pues también soy culpable de tu ascenso, ¡oh!, Gran Señor de los Sith.

El no hacer nada para detenerte, es casi como haberte apoyado para que siguieras el camino a la perdición.

* * *

(Si, es confuso, pero así es Vodok –no lo pueden negar- Aún así espero que les guste, y si no, no importa :lol: Me gusta la vida de Exar, y de hecho, se parece mucho a la de Anakin... Hmmm... De todas maneras, me divertí escribiéndolo -para un concurso- y mientras más críticas, mejor.)


End file.
